Kris Theorin
Kris Theorin is an American brickfilmer. Filmography |- | 2009 || PSSAs || |- | 2009 || Star Wars: The Attack || |- | 2009 || The Theft || |- | 2009 || Battle of the Swords || |- | 2009 || Turkey of Doom || |- | 2009 || LEGO Tutorial || |- | 2009 || Origins || |- | 2009 || LEGO Spiderman || |- | 2009 || SNL Dear Sister || |- | 2009 || Spongebob: The Clean-O-Bot || |- | 2009 || The Escape Part One || |- | 2009 || LEGO Christmas || |- | 2010 || LEGO Matrix || |- | 2010 || 1582 || |- | 2010 || The Theft || Remake of 2009 film |- | 2010 || Squad 1066 Part 1 || |- | 2010 || The Juggler || |- | 2010 || Squad 1066 Part 2 || |- | 2010 || Bionicle Battle || Unfinished |- | 2010 || The Cold Front || TheVisualCompany's LEGO Battle contest entry[http://www.bricksinmotion.com/films/view/1477 The Cold Front in the Bricks in Motion directory] |- | 2010 || 41st Elite || Unfinished |- | 2010 || Batman-From The Shadows || TheVisualCompany's LEGO Battle contest entry |- | 2010 || Squad 1066 Part Three || |- | 2010 || Pumpkin Problems || |- | 2010 || World War 2: Operation Husky || TheVisualCompany's LEGO Battle contest entry |- | 2010 || Pushy || |- | 2010 || Happy Thanksgiving || |- | 2010 || If At First You Don't Succeed || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 8 entry |- | 2010 || Merry Christmas! || |- | 2011 || Strangers Part 1 || |- | 2011 || Halo Short || |- | 2011 || Strangers Part 2 || |- | 2011 || Walk This Way Entry || thefourmonkeys' "Walk This Way" Contest entry |- | 2011 || Crossing The Streaming Stream || |- | 2011 || A Spark of Life || Nightly News at Nine's Robot Animation Contest entry 2011 WHYY Youth Media Awards Narrative Category Middle School first place and Judges' third place winner2011 WHYY Youth Media Awards winners |- | 2011 || The Brain Gobblers From Saturn Trailer || tomjoetwins' Aliens Contest first place winnertomjoetwins' Aliens Contest results video 2011 WHYY Youth Media Awards Open Category Middle School 2nd place winner 2012 International Movie Trailer Festival Best Student Entry winner |- | 2011 || Squad 1066 Part Four || |- | 2011 || Headshot || TheVisualCompany's LEGO Head Shot Contest entry |- | 2011 || Legando || Spugesdu's Stop Motion Contest entry 2012 Westport Youth Film Festival Best Animation entry |- | 2011 || Scroober Drew || |- | 2011 || Give The Dog a Bone || |- | 2011 || Batman: Out of Character || One of twoLEGOSuperHeroes.com archive LEGO Super Heroes Challenge November first place winners |- | 2011 || Z.F.F. || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 9 entry |- | 2011 || Secret Santa || |- | 2011 || FIGHT CLUB || thefourmonkeys' FIGHT CLUB Contest Best Animation second place winnerthefourmonkeys' FIGHT CLUB Contest results |- | 2012 || The Good, The Bad, and The Noob || |- | 2012 || Egg Hunt: Blood On The Grass || |- | 2012 || Strangers Part 3 || |- References Category:American brickfilmers